


Descendants of Joy

by NightStars9836



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crystal Gems (Steven Universe), Gen, Homeworld (Steven Universe), Homeworld Hierarchy (Steven Universe)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 15:31:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15416043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightStars9836/pseuds/NightStars9836
Summary: Set a couple thousand years after Pink Diamond was shattered. Blue Diamond visits Pink’s abandoned Palanquin and discovers a tiny surprise waiting for her; one that turns the world as she knows it upside down.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’ll try to update on a weekly basis. Story directly connected to events depicted in the actual television series. All characters belong to Rebecca Sugar except my original characters.

Blue Diamond found herself yet again in front of Pink's broken-down palanquin crying as if her shattering was just yesterday. Her dear pearl bowed her head in respect to the fallen diamond and would lay a comforting hand on Blue Diamond. Visits like this were quite common these days. If they weren't at the zoo checking in on the humans and bubbled rose quartzes, they were most likely here on Earth, mourning at the very spot Pink Diamond had passed.

"Oh Pink, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry; I should have done more. I can't believe it's been over 5,000 years already. It feels as though it were just yesterday." 

Suddenly there was a rustle in the bushes behind them. Blue Diamond didn't seem to notice, but pearl heard it clear as day. She walked cautiously to where the rustling was coming from and parted the bushes. After little searching she found a tiny human crawling around on its hands and knees making odd gurgling noises. 

"What are you doing over there?" Her diamond asked calmly, not turning away from the palanquin.

Pearl immediately turned around and saluted her diamond. "My Diamond, I found a native."

Blue Diamond paused a minute to think about the situation. She didn't need anyone running away in fear, then they would tell the rest of the humans and would eventually discover Pink's fallen palanquin. It amazed Blue Diamond that they hadn't yet, but then again, it was a primitive planet. A very strange planet. 

Blue Diamond sighed. "Bring it here." 

Pearl did as she was told and picked up the tiny native and presented it to her diamond. Said native giggled made even more noises when it was held; it seemed to enjoy Pearl's company.

For the first time that day Blue Diamond glanced away from the palanquin to study the specimen. "Is this a human, Pearl?"

Pearl nodded. "I believe so, my Diamond."

"It's awfully tiny for a human, is it defective?" Blue Diamond held her finger in front it, gently poking at its soft stomach, setting off another fit of giggles and high-pitched noises. It's tiny feet began kicking playfully at her finger as if the diamond was tickling it.

"I believe they call it an infant, my Diamond. It is not yet fully matured." 

The monarch seemed confused by the information, but didn't think much of it. This was Earth of course, where else would beings be so vulnerable yet still thrive? "What a strange planet," Blue Diamond muttered. 

She turned back to the palanquin and sighed. "You may let it go now, Pearl." 

Pearl bowed her head, "Yes, my Diamond." 

Pearl brought the infant back to where she found it and set it down on the ground in a sitting position and walked away. By the time she walked back and resumed her usual position next to Blue Diamond, the infant started crying, well, more like screaming. The abrupt noise startled Blue Diamond herself and ordered her pearl to retrieve it once more. 

Once back in the comfort and safety of Pearl's arms, its crying immediately subsided. It was back to giggling and smiling and seeming overall happy. Blue Diamond was even more curious now, as her pearl was at a loss of what to do. "How curious," Blue Diamond said peering down at the baby. 

"Pearl, put it down again, right here this time." 

Pearl did as she was told and set the baby down at her feet, waiting patiently with her diamond. It didn't take more than a few seconds for the baby to begin wailing again, reaching her small arms up towards Pearl, begging to be held again. 

Blue Diamond chuckled, a small smile curling her lips. "I think she likes you." 

Without hesitation Pearl picked her up again, not to stop the crying, but to amuse her diamond. It has been thousands of years since she heard her diamond genuinely laugh or smile, as little as it was; this was still a good start. 

Just as Blue Diamond was about to reach out to the baby, a new, more masculine voice was calling out "Anna!" some distance away from their location. The monarch and her Pearl panicked. Blue Diamond summoned her palanquin while Pearl placed the baby back on the ground, further away from Pink's palanquin this time. Once she begsan screaming and kicking again Pearl ran back to her Diamond, joining her on the palanquin as they ascended to Blue Diamond's ship. 

Back on Earth

The man followed the crying sounds of his daughter until he found her in a small clearing. He sighed, picking her up and holding her close. "You can't wander off like that!" he scolded. "You never know who could be out here." 

The girl giggled as if she understood what he was saying. Her father's stern look was replaced with one of relief and he hugged her close again. "I'm sorry sweetheart, daddy didn't mean it. I just can't lose you Anna; you're all I have left." 

As the sun began to set, the man and his baby girl made it back sagely to their village where he made sure to lock all the doors and windows before turning in for the night.


	2. Boo!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue Diamond and her pearl return to Earth

It had been a few months since Blue felt comfortable enough to return to Pink's resting place. She knelt down at the same spot as always and muttered the same apologies as tears streamed down her eyes. Her pearl stood by her side, head bowed in respect and grieved along with her diamond. 

There was no question that Blue Diamond missed pink more than Pearl, but Pearl was still happy that her diamond allowed her to morn and feel sad; unlike Yellow Diamond and her pearl. From what she has heard, Yellow Diamond chooses to forget Pink and bottle up all her grief, Blue Diamond says that's where all her anger comes from, but Pearl was never sure. 

A familiar rustling in the bushes brought Pearl out of her thoughts. Both her and her diamond shared a glance before a fit of giggles could be heard. 

Blue Diamond's lips curled into a small smile. "Could it be?" 

Before Pearl had the chance to reply, a small child tumbled out holding a small pink blanket, covered in twigs and leaves, and landed on her bum. The child seemed upset at first from the fall, but was soon giggling and waving her arms at the sight of Blue Diamond and her Pearl. 

Blue diamond chuckled, "I don't believe it. The same human infant has returned." 

Pearl couldn't help but smile as the child started to crawl towards them, blanket in hand. "It seems she has grown bigger, my Diamond." 

Blue Diamond nodded and crouched down further to get a better look at the toddler. "It appears so, what did that other human call her?" 

Pearl paused a moment to think. To be honest she couldn't quite remember, neither her or her diamond had thought about the child that much after their last encounter. She watched the child grab onto on of Blue Diamond's fingers and hoisted herself up onto her feet. 

Blue Diamond's smile broadened as the child laughed even louder and began bouncing up and down as if she were dancing. "My, my, you are an excitable one aren't you?" 

The child looked up at Blue Diamond's veiled face and smiled. "Anna." 

Blue Diamond was taken back and Pearl audibly gasped upon hearing the child speak. Blue Diamond glanced down at her Pearl, a confused look on her face. "I thought it was not matured and could not speak?" 

"Perhaps it has learned since our last visit." 

Blue Diamond nodded and turned back to the child. "Is that your name? Anna?" 

The child seemed oblivious to the question and just continued to bounce up and down screaming "Anna, Anna!" 

Blue Diamond giggled as well, "That's a very pretty name, I like it. My name is Blue Diamond, and this is my Pearl." 

"Anna!" The child said again. 

"Blue Diamond," the monarch tried again. 

"Anna!"

Blue Diamond stared at her quizzicality before turning to Pearl. "Perhaps she can't understand complex sentences yet." Pearl nodded. 

"Let's try again...say Blue." 

Anna stared up at the diamond and smiled widely. "Anna." 

"Blue," Blue Diamond's voice remained calm and patient just as a mother would when first teaching their child to speak. 

"Anna!" 

Blue Diamond sighed, she was getting nowhere with this human. She waited until she had Anna's undivided attention before trying one last time. 

"Blue." 

The child just stared at her for a few moments trying to decipher what the monarch was saying. Blue could see the gears starting to turn in her head. "Say Blue." 

"Boo!" 

Blue Diamond gasped, a happy smile forming on her face. “Yes, very good Anna!" 

Anna's laughter grew louder as she bounced up and down again, repeating the word "Boo" over and over. 

"Now let's try Pearl, try to say Pearl." 

Said gem blushed a shade of periwinkle at the kind gesture. She took a few steps closer to the child and her Diamond so she could clearly hear Anna speak. 

The toddler stared up at Blue Diamond again, trying to process the new request, then glanced over at Pearl. 

"Purr." Anna pointed at Pearl, whose blush deepened to almost purple. Pearl nodded and clapped for the child.

"That's right! You're learning quickly Anna." Blue Diamond said, gently patting the top of Anna's head. 

The toddler looked all around, taking in her surroundings until something special captured her attention. She began walking towards it using Blue's finger as support until she was forced to crawl the rest of the way. It took her a bit longer than expected; tripping herself over the pink blanket multiple times, but Blue and Pearl found it rather amusing. 

It wasn't until they realized where exactly Anna was going that their expressions changed. Blue hurried over to her and tried ushering her the other way. She was afraid of crushing the child if she tried picking her up, so instead she created a barrier with her hand, separating Anna and the stairs of Pink's palanquin. "No Anna." 

Anna payed Blue little attention; she tried going around and even pushing her way through, but nothing worked. Eventually she gave up and started to cry, tears streaming freely down her red cheeks. 

Blue covered her mouth with her free hand as she watched the child scream, guilt coursing through her. She glanced at Pearl silently asking for help, but said gem seemed to feel just as bad and dumbfounded as herself. 

Begrudgingly, Blue took away the barrier and let Anna pass; Pearl walked slowly behind her just in case she slipped and fell. Finally reaching the top of the last step Anna took a seat next to Pink's thrown and started playing with her blanket, her laughter filling the air again. 

Blue Diamond approached the child carefully, trading places with Pearl inside the palanquin. Anna seemed to caught up in playing that she didn't notice Blue sit down beside her.she watched in amusement as Anna made noises of joy and waved the blanket around. No one was sure just how much time had passed before Anna finally turned around and saw Blue smiling at her.

Anna became even more excited and crawled to her, coming to sit just below the loop of her hair. For the first time in a long time Blue smiled down at the girl and felt genuinely happy. She stroked Anna's blonde locks. Anna attempted the same gesture, but only ended up getting her tiny hands knotted in Blue's large loop of hair. 

With the gentleness of a flower, Blue moved Anna's hands to touch her face. Both being smiled at the new feeling. Anna cooed as she moved both hands to touch Blue Diamond's cheek, then down to her lips when she laughed at the girl's antics. "You are a curious little one, aren't you?" 

Anna giggled and stared into the crystal blue eyes of Blue Diamond, almost mesmerized by them. Then out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Pearl inching closer.

"Purr!" 

Anna took a few clumsy steps toward Pearl using Blue Diamond's finger for support once more until she had no other choice but to crawl. Once at her feet, Anna raised her arms up to Pearl and made fists as if she was squeezing the sky. "Upa!" 

Pearl glanced at her Diamond, unsure of what to do. 

Blue chuckled, "I think she wants you to pick her up." 

Pearl smiled and picked up the child and sat her on her hip. Anna held onto Pearl's shoulders as they swayed, laughing when she fiddled with Anna's blonde hair. Anna held on tighter and burrowed her small head in the nape of Pearl's neck and murmured "Purr," in a tired whisper. 

Blue Diamond hummed in content and reached to bring both Pearl and Anna closer against her, but was interrupted by Anna's father calling for her. The child gasped and became giggly again from hearing her father's voice and crawled toward it. "Dada!" 

Pearl helped her down the stairs and followed her to the shrubs. "Bye bye!" Anna said before disappearing back into the bushes. 

Blue Diamond and Pearl smiled and waved as the girl left. They waited until they knew Anna found her father before leaving themselves. Just as Blue said goodbye to Pink, she noticed Anna's small pink blanket still sitting in the inside of the palanquin. 

"She forgot it," Blue said, twisting the soft fabric between her fingers. Hoping this would not be the last time they cross paths with the child, Blue Diamond tucked the blanket away in the safety of her robes. "Hopefully she won't be too upset." 

****

"How could you lose it?!" Anna's father roared. The small child trembled and cried as her father yelled. 

"Your mother gave that to you! Do you have any idea how precious it was to me? That was the only thing your mother ever gave to you and now it's gone forever!" 

He glared down at his wailing daughter and rolled his eyes. "Stupid girl." 

Before doing something he would regret later he left Anna by herself on the floor. No bedtime story, no bedtime kiss, not even the comfort of a bed. Anna was to spend the remainder of the night completely alone. She flinched as she heard her father slam his bedroom door; tears continued to stream down her face. 

"Boo.."


	3. Deep in the Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna learns more about her gem friends

Years passed and Blue Diamond and her Pearl still got visits from Anna. She would go check every day after her chores to see if they were at Pink's palanquin. Now that Anna was nine years old Blue Diamond could have real conversations with her; they talked of everything, from life on Homeworld to life on Earth. Both being were always enthralled by whatever the other had to say. Just last week Anna finally got Blue to understand how a family works! 

Explaining what a father and mother is was easy, what Blue and Pearl could not comprehend was some families not having one. The topic was hard for Anna to discuss without tearing up at the thought of her own mother. When told that families become broken when one of its members passes, Blue asked "why don't they simply replace them?" 

Keeping in mind that she was talking to a couple of aliens, Anna kept her anger in check. She had to take a moment to breathe before correcting her friend. She explained "replacing someone you love is impossible. Would you ever think of getting another gem to replace Pink?" 

Blue gasped. "Of course not! No one could ever replace our beloved Pink." 

"Well, that's how humans feel too; that's how my dad feels. He could never marry again just because that's what he's supposed to do, it would break his heart." 

Blue Diamond covered her mouth and gently tilted Anna's head up with her finger. "Forgive my insolence, I had no idea humans could feel emotions like us Diamonds." 

Anna smiled and waved it off. "It's ok, you're still learning." 

Blue Diamond returned the smile, "I hope your father is doing alright. I know how hard it is to cope with the loss of someone you love." 

Anna cringed at the thought of her father. He wasn't the nicest man anymore, not since the cornfield incident. Though he rarely hurt her physically, the mental and emotional abuse was continuous; it never seemed to end. Just when she thinks he's in a good mood, it could change in the blink of an eye. That's why Anna loves Blue and Pearl so much, they help her forget all the pain for a short time. 

Every day Anna comes by to check to see if her intergalactic friends are visiting again; they're usually here at least once a week, sometimes more. Anna's father didn't care what she did after she finished cleaning the house and making breakfast, it was rare of him to even ask. As long as she was back in time to make him dinner, he could care less what kind of trouble she gets into. 

As much as Anna enjoys their company, it saddens her knowing their sole reason for their arrival is for Blue to cry. To not be able to openly morn Pink Diamond, what kind of planet are the Diamonds running? 

"Anna?" Blue Diamond called from inside her palanquin. "Would you like to continue your lessons today?" 

Anna happily nodded and ran to their usual spot underneath a tall tree. "Please!" 

Blue Diamond chuckled, gathering the last of the materials and sat beside Anna, pulling her and Pearl up onto her lap. Without hesitation Anna snuggled into Pearl's side as she waited for their diamond to activate the translator. 

When Anna told her friends last month she could hardly read they took it upon themselves to teach her. Pearl scavenged through Blue Diamond's personal library for days in search of a book written in English, but to no avail. In the end Blue Diamond decided to let Anna use a translator. The technology is often used by peridots when decrypting files from primitive conquered planets. All she has to do is set the device directly above the text and an English translation is project in front of her. It's that easy! 

To begin they started with old Era One folklore that gems created about their diamonds. Not only was Anna learning the basics of her language, but also learning a bit about Blue Diamond's world. Every aspect of Homeworld captivated the child. 

She knew Blue wasn't the only diamond in existence, there was obviously Pink, but only two more? They must be like gods compared to the rest of gemkind! Anna felt honored that she could consider Blue Diamond and Pearl her friends. 

The day flew by so fast that Anna didn't realize how late it was until rain droplets fell on her nose. It was hard to tell with the storm clouds moving in, but Anna guessed it was at least passed dinner time. Her father was not going to be happy. 

"Oh no!" Anna shifted into a sitting position on Blue Diamond's lap, startling a half asleep Pearl. 

"What's the matter dear?" Blue Diamond asked. 

"It's really late Blue. I'm sorry but I have to go home. My dad is going to kill me for not making dinner!" Anna slid down her robes like a slide and started for the direction of her house. 

Pearl scurried quickly after her. "Is he going to hurt you?" 

Anna had to stop a moment to think about the question. To be honest, she didn't know; she never knew. The mere thought of walking into the house, dripping wet after dark, to find a pissed off dad waiting for her was scary enough to make the poor girl quiver. 

Blue Diamond stepped forward, veil back over her head. She raised her arm over Anna to shield her from the pouring rain. "Why don't we find you somewhere else to stay tonight, just in case?" 

Anna nodded, anything but going home. She would have to lie and say she got caught in the storm and had to stay with a friend for the night. 

Blue Diamond picked her up, still covering her from the rain, and took shelter in a nearby cave. Luckily it was just big enough to fit Blue in a sitting position. Pearl and Anna resumed their placed snuggled together on her lap. 

The distant sounds of thunder and streaks of lightning scared the monarch; she instinctively wrapped Pearl and Anna closer to her. "Will we be safe here?" 

Anna tried to suppress a yawn. "Yeah, we should be fine. The storm can't get us in here." 

The trio spent the next hour or so watching the storm rage on though the sky. An occasional particularly loud rumble of thunder scared Pearl, to which Anna would curl up closer to her. 

Just as she was about to let herself drift off into sleep, Anna felt a large finger start to gently rub her back. "Getting tired?" 

Anna yawned and nodded and curled back up into Pearl, "yeah." 

Blue Diamond smiled warmly down at Anna and draped her robes over her and Pearl. 

"Now is the hour  
When fronts and thrushes  
Praise the world  
From the woods and rushes  
Sleep, my love  
Sleep, my only  
Deep in the dark." 

Blue Diamond sang softly to her Anna until she knew she was asleep. For her, the rest of the night was spent watching the storm progress until it ended with just pouring rain. Every so often when Anna shifted Blue would start rubbing her back again or stroke her hair. Even when daybreak came, she was very reluctant to let Anna go her own way. She didn't want her precious Anna getting hurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song not mine! It’s “Deep in the Dark” from Charlotte’s Web


End file.
